Xiano Wolfblood
Blademaster Xiano a bold and ferocious Orc born of two clans. With a heavy sense of Honor, Duty, and commitment. His days often spent focusing on perfecting his skill with the blade and fortifying his connection with the elements. Physical Description A Brown-skinned Orc covered in heavy scars, by orcish standards, he was muscular and built sporting an athletic body with thick arms covered in horrid burn marks, large legs and a thick set of glutes. He was often well kept, or at least his hair was. His Beard was simple and braided down neatly, while his ponytail captured all his hair into a high tail. During a conflict, his left forearm was cut off. Now replaced with a crude prosthetic. Personality Xiano is known for many things, he can be rageful but calm, peaceful and vengeance-seeking all at the same time. His closest friends would know him best, he enjoys serenity, levity and good conversation. But that does not mean he is idle or passive, he is quick to defend those he cares for. Often by the Blade. History Early Life Xiano was the blood son of Gondro and Kikaro, a Burning Blade Shaman and Thunderlord Shaman. However, he never had the chance to know his parents on a personal level as he was raised by his mentor Blademaster Yazimo, a Half Orc-Draenei. When he took Xiano in for training in the Nagrand mountains, every time they ventured out the young Bladmaster Novice was required to kill one Draenei to bring back to appease a rageful fire elemental, the Draenei slaying duo would be well known in Nagrand. The Duo rarely visited Garadar and had little to do with the Mag'har Clan outside of trading for resources. Growing up Xiano was told many tales of the Burning Blade, their culture, heroic icons, and leaders. Especially those of the Blademasters. He also heard tales of his blood father Gondro, a vile man who betrayed his kin during the early days of the Horde and even before that as well. Quest of a Blademaster Xiano wanted to kill his Father, From that day forward he trained ferociously under Yazimo, enduring countless trials by both him and the elements that tested the very limits of his strength and stamina on a repeated basis, upon his last trial he ventured out to Hellfire where he combated his cousin Burak who was a Fel Blademaster. The Duel lasted hours, and Burak was defeated. Upon returning to Yazimo the duo made Xiano's first Sashimono, the banner all Blademasters wear. He then went on his quest, only to be captured by his father as he prioritized freeing his two younger brothers who he had discovered in the Hellfire compound, Zakhan and Zaikeno. Slavery After his capture he was made a slave by his own Father, his arms burned by molten chains marking the young Blademaster forever. This slavery lasted years after the fall of Illidan, and he had eventually broken free of his own willpower. During those years he faced numerous forms of abuse, torture and humiliation by the minons of Gondro and their demonic allies. All of which fueled his rage, when his blood rage was unleashed at last he stormed the halls and killed everything in his way. This day marked the Death of Gondro, and the death of his brother who had come not to save him, but to kill their father. To honor the deaths of his Brother he left to Azeroth and served alongside the Frostwolves in Alterac who his brother had a kinship with. This was where he encountered his first battles with the Dwarves of Clan Stormpike. These years alongside the Frostwolves had founded many friendships and Xiano shared a kinship with them. They were like a second family. After many years he felt drawn to return home. To Nagrand. Clan Founding Upon returning to Nagrand, Xiano regrouped with Mag'har of the Burning Blade. He had discovered Elder Raishiko was working to form a new clan as he did not believe in following Garrosh or the Horde at the time. The Scarred Blade founded just after the fall of Illidan was small and remained isolated in the mountains of Nagrand. Xiano as the student of Yazimo was a welcome addition, his bold voice and vision for the future, however, earned him some following. This following leads to conflict between him and the Elder Blademaster. Up high in the mountains of Nagrand the two dueled for the leadership of the Scarred Blade. With the defeat of Raishiko the Flameseer Yav'gar blessed the passing of the mantle. Xiano had become a young Chieftain, and lead his clan into the future. The Voidsworn The Clan had faced many troubles and conflicts, the most notable being their war against the 12th Legion, a specialized Alliance force lead by the Wildhammer Thane Hroth. The Legion was defeated and Hroth slain, however during this conflict a group of cultists had formed in Alterac, lead by Xiano's own younger brother Zaikeno. The Coming months Xiano and his Clan faced off against the cultist threat, suffering heavy losses. The Lengthy campaign ended in one valiant offensive, the near entirety of the clan had moved forward to pin the Cultist forces against a mountainside deep in the defiled lands, faced with growing numbers of void abominations and even a mighty C'thrax the Clan held their ground, Xiano's own best friends Navrok and Ve'zani had fallen during this battle. Such weighed heavily upon his mind as the final battle with his younger brother was approaching. Much like his battle with Burak, it had lasted hours but this time he had his clan alongside him. Zaikeno was slain, and the Clan seeing their lands defiled and broken by moved to Outlands. Respite and growth were required, after months and months of constant war. The casualties of these two conflicts were intense, and most of the originally Clan members were gone. Ancestral Reconnection In the months before and after the Death of Saurfang, Xiano would send many of his Clan out to aid in the search for Sylvanas and her remaining loyalist. These days he spent many hours meditating amongst the elements and traveling to discover the truth of his ancestry. He had always known that he was born of two Clan. The Search took him over the Blades Edge mountains, and to many ancient sites that were reduced to ruin. Amongst one such location, sacred ground for the ancestors. Here he was able to speak to his Ancestors, from the Thunderlord clan. Specifically, his Mother who he had found out was poisoned before her duel with Gondro. And his Grandfather, a Giantslayer who was proud of the strong enemies the Scarred Blade had slain in their short and war filled history. He was a boisterous old Orc. Relationship Kiri Brewhill Kiri is a Sin'dorei Monk and Master of the Crane Style. Xiano had first encountered her during the early days of the Clan on Azeroth. The two had become friends, and soon comrades in battle. She was unlike many other elves and acted far more Pandaren than anything else due to her upbringing by her adopted family in Pandaria. Her mannerisms, and ferocity in battle quickly earned her the Blademasters respect. Despite them both being of a different race, they would fall in love and date for many months. Always fighting beside one another, and spending a great deal of time together. Kiri had worked her way up the ranks of the Clan and is the first Elf to hold a leading position, being apart of the Ashen Council having earned approval from all sitting members. Her wisdom was invaluable. Family Gondro the Summoner A Warlock of the Burning Blade clan, and once honorable Shaman. Gondro was known amongst the Fel Horde as a master manipulator and summoner of demons. And his foul experiments. Before his days as a Warlock he plotted the death of his father Yasuo, thinking Yasuo weak and a poor leader amongst the Elders of the Burning Blade. Yasuo was poisoned by Gondro, after being challenged to a Mok'gora. Later Gondro was killed by his eldest son Xiano. His Quest finally ending after many long years. Kikaro the Garn The Blood Mother of Xiano, a Shaman affiliated with the Laughing Skull Clan. Born to the Thunderlord Clan, Kikaro injured on a hunt. Lost in a snowy blizzard she had nearly died. The Laughing Skull not knowing her heritage had helped heal her as they could notice she was a Shaman. Seeing their crazed form of hospitality she swore an oath to them. Becoming a loyal friend and comrade. While not joining their clan she adopted some of their traditions, including that of the Mask although she usually had it strapped to the side of her axe to honor the day they helped her. When Gondro became a Warlock Kikaro believed he had betrayed her, and challenged him to Mok'gora, for she wanted to raise her sons away from the Fel Corruption and keep them away from Gondro, who she believed had turned insane, more insane than even her own chuckler friends. Kikaro wounded Gondro, crippling him. However, she was not able to kill him. She later would die from a fatal wound in the mountains of Blades Edge. Kravos the Garn Kravos taking more after his mother Kikaro, acted like your normal Thunderlord Hunter. His life was dedicated to tracking down prey, seeking the greatest fights he could and claiming mighty trophies. He took what he wanted, and the wilds he belonged in. Such primal isolation saved him from the fel blood and even saved him from his Father. Rakhan, Son of Zakhan A Half-Orc, Half Kaldorei child. Rakhan grew up alongside his Mother initially, but when it came time he joined his father and learned from him, often joining him in conflict and war alike. When times became crazed with the Legions invasion, Rakhan stayed with the monks however when even the monks temples were not safe, he and his father united once more with his mother as they fought off demons in Valsharah. During the War of Thorns, Rakhan was present to watch his mother be killed before his own eyes. Zakhan had saved the boy from bloodthirsty grunts who were intending to kill the half breed. Zakhan had never let Rakhan out of his sight after this moment. Currently the Boy is learning the ways of the Monk and Blademaster. Growing fast, he has a bright future ahead of him. Zaikeno Voidblade Initially saved by his older brother Xiano, Zaikeno had intented to save Xiano from slavery. Zaikeno was defeated by their father Gondro and tortured into becoming a Fel Blademaster, Later he would convert to using void magics and began leading a cult after Gondro's death. The Scarred Blade destroyed the cult, and Xiano himself had killed his brother. His soul sent to damnation. Kengar of the Blade An Elder Blademaster, and Instructor for Blademaster Trainees. Kengar is the Uncle of Xiano, and Brother to Gondro the Summoner. Most known for training warriors and bodyguards in Orgrimmar, and being the advisor to select Warlords. Kengar is now very much retired from his war filled life, he spends his remaining days traveling, adventuring, and writing exotic books. "Always do we speak of the power of the spirits, but power also comes from one's own spirit. Harness, train, and push your limits." Kengar preaching the lessons of Yasuo, his Father. Yasuo the Great. An influential figure in the Burning Blade Clan, who always preached the power of one's own spiritual energy, Yasuo was dedicated to the elements and in many ways was more Shaman than Blademaster. He was a master at forging unique swords, his greatest being Kozu'obu, a blade he had blessed by the very elements he trained daily with. He had two sons, Gondro and Kengar. And even took in many students, like Yazimo despite his status as a Half Breed. Yasuo was always spoken and made sure his opinions were known to those around him, however, he was kind-hearted and always cared for those around him. Yasuo was poisoned by his Son Gondro in a Mok'gora. His Death caused a great disturbance in the Clan especially for his Son Kengar, who saw Gondro was going down a dark path. But could not bring himself to kill his brother. Mentor, Teacher, Father Figure. Yazimo of the Thrice Blessed Blade. Yazimo was essentially the Mentor and father figure for Xiano growing up, The Half-breed was stern and often harsh and especially cruel. However, he was an effective teacher, passing on practical knowledge and making sure the teachings of Yasuo lived on for another generation. He was known as a Blademaster Instructor in the Burning Blade, despite his status as a Half Breed, he was a student of Yasuo and best friend to Kengar. Yazimo is lost to the winds, he travels as the elements bid him. Many think him dead but in truth. He is a wandering Blademaster. Content with traveling and smiting evils where ever they may be. Weapons Kozu'obu The Blade of Yasuo the Great, an Elder of the Burning Blade who forged his blade from very rare metals, the Blade was blessed by the Elements, with elemental runes carved along its flat. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, the Blade was an amazing tool for channeling the elements, as well for cutting and cleaving off armor. The Blade being such an ancient relic was touched by the spirits, specifically the spirit of Blademaster Yasuo who could empower the wielder of the Blade if he granted his boon. Katana & Wakizashi The Searing Edge, and Crane Strike. Two folded and curved blades formed from Elementum and blessed by a great fire elemental. The Blades were dark and black as the night sky while sparking with embers when draw. Blades he intends to pass down to his children. Skills Blademastery As a Blademaster Xiano is specialized in bladed combat, his preferred weapons being an Orcish Katana or a Large curved sword. His primary form of combat is a unique and ferocious style called the Searing Gronn Style, originated by him and derived from the Form I Battering Clefthoof and the Form IV Blazing Garn. Both of which styles he is also experienced in. The Style focuses on the aggressive usage of the elements, creating openings and taking full advantage of them as well as fighting numerous opponents. The Style being refined through the times of war and going through some changes. With drawbacks as the nature of the style's explosive techniques makes it drain energy quickly even for the most experienced of Blademasters. To Become a master of the Searing Gronn Style one must be able to master all Ten of its unique Techniques. *First Claw: Hidden Blaze *Second Claw: Piercing Magma *Third Claw: Vortex of Fire *Fourth Claw: *Fifth Claw: Combustion *Sixth Claw: Magma Claw *Seventh Claw: *Eighth Claw: *Ninth Claw: Hollowing Sky *Tenth Claw: Dragonslayer Elemental Connection Xiano spends his days amongst the elements, serving them and meditating amongst them. A Lifetime of this service since he was a small youngling has given him a naturally strong connection to the elements. Able to summon the hottest of fires around his blade, conjure powerful Mirror Images, and even use the winds to move around at breathtaking speed. As a Blademaster should be. He was a Chaotic conduit of the Elements. Added on to his elemental connection was also his ability to use the power of his own spirit much like Chi, which he could use to enhance his abilities. Elemental Smithing A Trademark of his clan, the Scarred Blade. He is skilled in a unique form of smithing that takes direct guidance from the elements. Able to infuse the very nature of an element into a weapon, whether it be a fiery sword or a pickaxe that is nearly impossible to break under normal means. External Links Armory. Xiano Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Characters